Raindrop (Frenchtoastbites)
History “Don’t ever leave me.” -Raindrop Raindrop was raised by the SapWings in the Poison Jungle, because her parents didn’t love her. She very much enjoyed the SapWing village, not too many dangerous plants, nice dragons who don’t harass you, it seemed like the perfect place to live. She had a nice little leaf hut, with white and blue roses entwined into it. It was lined with moist moss, that made the humidity reasonable for sleep and day work. Her adoptive LeafWing parents had kept her inside their hut until she was 2 1/2, but then she was allowed her own freedom, and allowed to have whoever she wanted over. After moving out, she met a lot more friends from the SapWing village, one of them being a beautiful female named Cedar. She was the most friendly, caring, and thoughtful friend Raindrop had ever had. Though, not too far from then, Cedar and Raindrop would be more than friends. They would become very close, share all of their innermost secrets, and love each other to the bitter end. Most other dragons thought they weren’t dating, because they were afraid to show public displays of affection. Though, when they were alone, they didn’t stop themselves from holding talons and tails. In her original family, clear back when she was 1 or younger, she was abused and unsupported. She had come out as a Lesbian then, and her family had revolted against her. Raindrop’s sister, Lace, was especially unsupportive, and attacked her daily, giving her scars and claw marks all over her scales. She has a scar from at least everyone in her family, though they are now not visible. She enjoyed her family for awhile, at least until she confessed. A few months after that, she was thrown out, and brought to the adoption center. Where her SapWing parents found her. Appearance “Be mine, don’t run, I’ll be yours.” -Raindrop A marbled Galaxy look, Blue, Purple, Black, and White intersecting on her scales. Her eyes are Blue with White innermost pupils. She has four wing buds, curled up like rose buds. Her antennae curl elegantly along her neck. Her tail is long and beautiful, with NightWing spines lining it. She can usually be seen wearing small scarves, pouches, or bandannas. Personality “I’ll fly to the three moons and back for you.” -Raindrop. Raindrop is a kind, excitable, caring, and especially thoughtful dragonet. She is slightly romantic, though only around Cedar. She hates prison, and overworked dragons. She loves her Freedom, and her time to talk to friends. Nothing makes her happier than Her girlfriend, and her step parents. She loved them with all of her heart, feeling like if they ever left her, she’d curl up into a ball and cry for days. Family “You May not be my original family, but you’re where my heart is.” -Raindrop Original Family: -Lace, her sister, poor relationship -Firefly, her mother, poor relationship -Lakewood, her father, poor relationship Step Family: -Douglas, Step Father, Positive relationship -Cycad, Step Mother, Positive relationship -Holly, Baby Step Sister, Neutral relationship Trivia * It says Prison as in prison of the mind and free will * By freedom it means free will and mind * She loves her real family, but they despise her * She is deeply in love with Cedar * She enjoys the reckless poison jungle Thank you for reading/viewing! Cedar is coming soon, so stay tuned! Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Frenchtoastbites)